


Bad News

by A (AILiSeki)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - All Media Types, A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Gen, aka how Gustav could send a message about his own death, and why he didn't say it to Monty in person, some Sebald angst, the only explanation I could find for the 'Zombies in the Snow' plothole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Two women meet in a cafe. One of them has some bad news to share.





	Bad News

A woman rushed into the busy cafe. Her eyes quickly scanned the tables until she saw a familiar blonde woman, just a few years older than herself, sitting unaccompanied. She sat in front of her.

"I came as soon as I could." She said as a greeting.

The other woman had a neutral expression, but Sally Sebald, the woman who just arrived, already knew that for her to leave the city, it had to be an urgent matter.

Urgent is a word that in Sally's life recently always meant bad.

"Thank you for coming, S." The blonde woman, Jacquelyn Scieszka, replied. "I am afraid that the reason that made me arrange this meeting is not a pleasant one."

There is a pause. Sally waited for Jacquelyn to elaborate, but the other woman seemed to be hesitant. It only made Sally more worried.

"Who?" Sally finally asked. By now she was sure someone was gone, because nothing less would make Jacquelyn, one of the strongest women she knew, be so hesitant.

"Your brother," Jacquelyn replied, lowering her eyes. Sally thought she saw tears in them.

"What?" She said, but it was not the kind of "what?" that needed an answer.

She heard it. She understood it. She just couldn't believe it.

Gustav was Sally's only family. They fought, like every set of siblings do, and they teased each other to no end, but they loved each other. Sally knew he would always be there for her whenever she needed it, even if they spent a long time apart.

And now he was gone. When was the last time they talked? What was it about? She couldn't even be sure. Gone. Forever.

"How?" She asked, teary-eyed.

"I lost contact with him a few days ago. We had just sent the children..." Jacquelyn's voice broke, and she started crying, without even trying to hide it.

In all the years they had known each other, Sally had never seen Jacquelyn crying before. Of course she was devastated by the news. She and Gustav were partners, in every sense of the word.

"Whose children?" Sally gently asked.

"B's," Jacquelyn answered, wiping her eyes. All Sally wanted to do was to sit beside her and hold her, until both had cried enough for a day. But she felt there was still more Jacquelyn had to say, and she was right. "I fear they are in danger."

Sally nodded for her to continue.

"I think the one who... who did it wanted to get to them. They were going to live with your brother and M."

"Where are them now? With M?"

Jacquelyn nodded.

"They are not safe. We need to warn them."

"So that's why you called me," Sally said, her gaze distant for a moment.

Gustav had taught her everything about his work. From how to properly hold a camera to every nuance of his brilliant codes. She was the only person other than him that had the keys to his studio, where all the props, the scripts, the old footage, and the paperwork were kept. And with him gone, she was the only heiress to his business.

More tears started falling. All those preparations were made for the case something happened to him. Still, Sally never expected for anything to actually happen.

"I'm sorry," Jacquelyn said in an uncharacteristic weak tone. "I know it's too much to ask, for you to go through his things after just learning about this, but..."

It was Sally's turn to wipe her tears.

"It's important. It's urgent. It's what G would do." She gave a weak smile. "I can do it, J. Do you know how to use the subtitle machine?"

There would be time for mourning later. For now, there was still work to be done.


End file.
